


Cruise down Blood Gulch Avenue

by KittyCatInBlue, Zaijasku



Category: Red vs. Blue, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Cryptid Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Gen, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RvB reaction, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaijasku/pseuds/Zaijasku
Summary: Roses are red and Violets are blueJoin Izuku and friends as they cruise blood Gulch Avenue!Everyone at U.A gets a chance to watch documentaries of some very... Interesting individuals and more!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Eri & Izumi Kouta & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	1. A cruise offer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy as this is a fun side project by Cat and Zai for everyone's entertainment!  
> Hope you enjoy and comment down below your favorite moments and more!

It was a normal day at U.A high school, with many students and teachers going about their day, with many students working towards a brighter future for their society.

Watching them all through the school window was none other than the famous Principal Nedzu sipping his tea Watching humans interact with one another. ' _I should probably get back to work, it is quite tiring that nothing interesting happens here.'_

Making his way towards his desk, he felt a sense of alarm when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared on his desk blinding him temporarily. ' _Is it an attack?!'_

Wiping his eyes he saw not a person but a hologram of a giant red being standing on his desk looking down on him. Nedzu was on high alert as it appeared he was outclassed facing an unknown opponent and that the emergency button was under the hologram being. ' _If I charge for the button I could alert the school of a possible attack, however, this person may be a hologram I have no idea what this hologram's capabilities are or why it is here.'_

Thinking of a possible solution to stall for an opening, Nedzu spoke up ready to fish for some information on his guest. "May I ask who you are and what brings you here today?"

"I am Santa, and are you the headmaster of this school?" The being known as Santa spoke.

"Yes, am I a mouse, a dog, or a bear?" Nedzu smirked knowing this question will likely buy him enough time for the button.

"You are the Principal, are you not?" The being asked immediately, catching him off guard. ' _Seems I have underestimated this route, but I still have to stall for time.'_

"Yes, I am the Principal! So what brings you here to my office uninvited?" Nedzu asked studying the beings face as he noted it was covered in some type of armored mask.

"I am sorry for the Intrusion as I was commanded to meet you and set up a request for you and your students," Santa spoke, making Nedzu curious if this being wasn't the one in charge then who.

"Who sent you?" Nedzu asked inching towards the button slowly.

"I am not allowed to tell you that, but you will find out later if you accept this request," Santa informed, making Nedzu curse with no information to gain.

"What request do you have that requires my student's involvement?" Nedzu asked almost at the button. 

"I was given the task to provide you the materials and gifts for you and your students to view records from my Universe." Santa suddenly Explained stumping Nedzu from pressing the button. 

"Sorry what?" Nedzu asked, tilting his head confused.

"You and whoever is on this list of recommended individuals are to partake in viewing a recorded adventure of… interesting individuals from a different reality," Santa Explained making Nedzu question the possibility of there being a literal multiverse.

"Why come to us exactly?" Nedzu asked seeing this has no connection to them at all so far.

"As my commander said, ' _It was fun and I want everyone to know the best time we had._ ' It doesn't connect to you at all exactly but there are individuals from this reality that are related to my reality." Santa Explained making Nedzu think of which of his students could possibly send a being that could travel throughout the multiverse.

"I see, and if we don't want to have any involvement with this viewing?" Nedzu questioned putting a paw on the button in case things started looking bad.

"If you wish to not see it then I would leave immediately and you can move on with your lives. This decision is entirely up to you since you are in charge of this institution and its students' lives." Santa explained making Nedzu think about the offer.

"I don't have reason to trust you, but I will accept it if you tell me what you are gifting me." Nedzu explained pressing not the panic button but the ' _Bring Aizawa button.'_

"I will give you a device that can be used as you please, from watching, to schematics, as well as partaking in a simulation if one pleases to," Santa explained making Nedzu question the last one's possibility.

"How can we participate in a simulation?" Nedzu asked, interested in this device's capabilities.

"You must have nothing underground in a 100meter by 100meter field, as the device will shape the underground to fit your needs. It will provide a movie theater that can change into a simulation for you and others to try and explore." Santa explained making Nedzu wonder how advanced is this technology in their dimension.

"I see, thank you, and if you don’t mind me asking... Is any of this lethal or is there anything dangerous I should know about? And... How does one operate it?" Nedzu asked unsure if this device is safe in their hands if it is as advanced as he guesses.

"... Scanning… Have this Mei Hatsume and Melissa Shield be the ones to control the device. They seem the most experienced in this world with technology given their age," Santa Explained making Nedzu curse at the idea of having children involved with unknown technology.

"As for its danger levels, I say it shouldn't be deadly but it will be more difficult and painful as time goes by but for now it is set to tutorial mode," Santa Explained making Nedzu sigh in relief from having his students participate in possibly an end world scenario.

"Thank you and will you be staying with us to make sure this device is true as you said?" Nedzu asked, wondering what was taking Aizawa so long.

"No, I still have 476,921 more universes to visit and offer the same opportunity." Santa Explained before suddenly disappearing in a bright flash.

Opening his eyes, he saw an interesting device that seemed like a futuristic purplish color. Seeing a sticky note on it, he picked it up and read it. ' _Did a child write this?'_

_' **N** joy, and **h** av fun! ~~P.C~~ \- Tukr did it **!** ' _

  
  


"Next time I should just stick with normal days," Nedzu muttered to himself.

"Hey Nedzu, needed me for something?" Aizawa asked, walking into his office tiredly.

"I could have eaten a block of cheese and still have enough time to drink my tea before I got assassinated by the time you arrived," Nedzu spoke sitting on his chair.

' _Time to see why this Universe has granted us the privilege of viewing them.'_

* * *

Izuku was writing in his notebooks to distract himself from a boring day when suddenly Aizawa came into the building and asked for everybody to line up. After a brief walk, all of Class-1A, Eri, and Kota went to an empty field, where they met up with all of Class-1B, the teachers, along with Shinso from General Studies, and Hatsumei from Support working on a mysterious device with Power Loader in the background explaining something to his friend from I-Island Melissa shield.

' _Wonder what has everyone here?_ ' Izuku thought as off to the side he could see Nedzu sipping his tea Watching from on top of All-Might's shoulder. _'All-Might is here too?'_

After everyone was settled, Nedzu decided to start his announcement with everyone now here. "Welcome everybody and I apologize for asking you all here on such short notice. You see the purpose for all of you here has to do with this gift I received from an unknown sender."

Murmurs started spreading throughout the field with Nedzu explaining further what occurred in his office. "That is the reason for you all being here. Right now, Ms. Hatsumei and shield are currently working on a device with Power Loader to properly showcase the contents of these records."

"What can we do for the meantime, sir?" Iida asked with his hand raised.

"For now, follow me underground as Ms. Shield has set up the theater room and we will wait for Lunchrush to arrive with some snacks," Nedzu explained as suddenly a stairway appeared behind him.

Everyone followed the chimera and was amazed to see a full-on movie theater.

"This is so huge!" Uraraka spoke in awe at seeing such a large area.

"Never been to the movie theaters before?" Iida asked looking at his friend.

"Nope, too expensive and busy for that." Uraraka shyly admitted turning her head sideways to avoid eye contact.

"Then we will make sure you, Kota, and Eri will enjoy your first theater experience," Izuku stated as he sat in the middle of the place with Eri and Kota at his sides. 

"This is technically my 2nd, but the first one I slept halfway through because it was boring," Kota spoke, making Izuku chuckle.

"This is a record from another universe, I'm pretty excited about what would happen," Izuku answered as Eri tugged his other side.

"Izu, do you think it will be scary?" Eri asked, making Izuku feel a bit bad for not having enough information if this was scary or not.

"I have no idea, but don't worry because I-"

" **I AM HERE!** " A sudden voice startled him as he turned around and spotted All-Might in his buff from behind him.

"All-Might? Why are you buffed up?" Izuku asked worriedly for his mentor.

"Because young Midoriya, I wanted to reassure young Eri that I am here to protect her and Kota if things start getting scary for them," All-Might grinned wiping a little blood from his mouth as he de-buffed.

"... Izuku’s the one who saved me. I trust him, not you.." Kota spoke, making All-Might recoil from the young boy's bluntness.

"I agree, Izu saved me as well and I trust him more than anyone!" Eri spoke confidently hugging Izuku as the young successor smiled apologetically at his mentor who seemed saddened by the news.

Aizawa who was next to All-Might was snickering silently behind his scarf seeing two little kids wound the blond's pride for a bit. However, he composed himself and started speaking up to reassure the children. "While I doubt anything bad could happen to us, you are surrounded by Heroes and heroes in training. We will all protect you two." 

Izuku sent a grateful smile towards his teacher and noticed everyone settled down finally. The principal stood in front of everyone as he spoke. "Is everyone ready?"

" **Yes!** "

"Excellent, let us begin!" Nedzu smiled, sending a nod towards the two student support technicians as they activated the mysterious device.

  
  


Soon enough the screen lit up, and Izuku smiled feeling the two kids lean on him.

_**"Wonder what we are gonna watch?"** _

  
  
  
  



	2. Why are we here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start where it all started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as we put alot of humor into this, and more!

Everyone was seated patiently as suddenly a scenery played of what appeared to be a boxed in a canyon in the middle of nowhere.

"Wonder where this takes place?" Cementoss questioned, feeling this was somewhere in the west.

"Wait I see two buildings!" Kendo called out interested in what she was seeing.

**The scene changed towards one of the buildings with two people on top of the building carrying weapons.**

"Are they soldiers?" Midoriya questioned, interested in why they were the main focus first.

"Maybe, but never seen any armor like that," Power Loader spoke, seeing his student already drawing a design in a notebook.

"Let's watch it further," Uraraka spoke as everyone watched what these two interesting individuals said.

Suddenly a giant screen Highlighted the person in Orange armor displaying some information.

[This is _Simmons_ \- Scanning for this Multiverse counterparts… _Ejiro Kirishima_.]

The redhead was surprised as he spoke up happily. "Really that's me? I look manly in that armor!"

"You sure do! I wonder what makes you and this Simmons related?" Mina asked, grinning in joy for her friend.

[This is _Grif_ \- Scanning for this Multiverse counterparts… _Shoto Todoroki_.]

"Interesting, I wonder what makes me related to this Grif guy," Shoto muttered eyeing the orange armored soldier carefully.

"This must be really nice that both of you were chosen, I wonder why?" Izuku muttered already written down the names and their counterparts.

**Simmons: Hey.**

**Grif: Yeah?**

**Simmons: You ever wonder why we're here?**

**Grif: It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night.**

"....." No one said anything as they all saw Grif contemplating his existence and turned to Todoroki.

"Ever had thoughts like that?" Yaoyorozu asked the boy next to her.

"Occasionally, and I'm surprised he got it spot on," Todoroki replied as Hound dog started writing down potential students for therapy.

**Simmons:...**

**Grif:...**

**Simmons: What? I meant why are we out here, in this canyon?**

**Grif: Oh, uh... yeah.**

**Simmons: What was all that stuff about God?**

**Grif: Uh... hm? Nothing.**

"Doesn't seem like nothing bro, want to talk about it?" Kirishima asked the boy.

"No." Todoroki replied bluntly.

**Simmons: You wanna talk about it?**

**Grif: No**

"Are you a mind reader Kirishima?" Sero chuckled seeing them repeat themselves again.

**Simmons: You sure?**

**Grif: Yeah.**

**Simmons: Seriously though, why are we out here? Far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out.**

"Yeah doesn't seem like the best place to put a base." Sato thought out.

"Why not on the high ground?" Iida questioned as Kaminari felt an urge to meme.

**Grif: Mhm.**

**Simmons: And the only reason that we set up a red base here, is because they have a blue base over there. And the only reason they have a blue base over there is because we have a red base here.**

**Grif: Yeah, that's because we're fighting each other.**

"Oh, they have an enemy base nearby?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"Seems like it, but why do they call it blue base and not have an actual name?" Sen questioned.

"We will have to find out," Mic spoke as everyone continued watching the show.

**Simmons: No no, but I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and they were to come take our base, they would have two bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop de fucking do!**

"KIRISHIMA CURSED!" Mina yelled out in shock.

"I curse all the time?" Kirishima exclaimed with the pink skin girl looking him dead in the eye as she spoke.

"Oh really? Then curse right now." Mina challenged.

"... Frick!" Kirishima spoke with everyone giggling at the half curse.

**Grif: What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens. Next thing I know Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys.**

"Oh, so they were at war with aliens?" Uraraka gasped in happiness. 

"Why are you so happy about aliens invading us?" Kendo asked confused.

"I'm a Space lover and you Are telling me that intelligent life does exist on other planets, this is a dream come true!" Uraraka smiled happily now paying extra attention to information about the aliens.

"I can be a real alien queen," Mina muttered in awe.

"This Master Chief must be a real hero to save earth single-handedly from an alien invasion," All-Might muttered with the heroes agreeing in unison for a real hero of earth.

**The scene changes to a blue soldier looking through a sniper rifle at the red base.**

[This is _Church_ \- Scanning for this Multiverse counterparts… _Izuku Midoriya_.]

"Wait, me?" Izuku asked in shock from seeing a counterpart in another universe.

"Wow Deku! You are a soldier too!" Uraraka cheered out in happiness for her friend.

"WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE A COUNTERPART BEFORE ME!" Bakugo yelled out in jealousy.

**Next to Church was a similar blue soldier in a different shade of blue, carrying a pistol.**

[This is _Tucker_ \- Scanning for this Multiverse counterparts… _Hitoshi Shinsou_.]

"Interesting, I wonder why he is my counterpart?" Was all Shinsou said as he smiled at having a counterpart as well.

"Lucky, I want a counterpart too," Kaminari whined seeing how the gen ed kid got one before him.

"Wait why are they fighting Kirishima and Todoroki?" Iida questioned as everyone suddenly grasped the situation they were witnessing.

This was a war, and the red team admitted they were fighting this blue team. Things could be messy, and they may watch their friends die.

"Sir, should we allow them to watch this?" Mic asked the Principal in worry.

"Well, Santa said everyone on this list is allowed to watch, and we have Eri and Kota on there.. so maybe?" Nedzu questioned, wondering why Santa would allow children to watch a war.

**Tucker: What're they doing?**

**Church: What?**

**Tucker: I said what're they doing now?**

**Church: God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!**

"WHAT!?!?!?" Everyone from class 1-A screamed in shock.

"What's wrong?" Kendo asked in confusion.

"Deku how could you kill us all like this!" Uraraka whined, shaking Izuku back and forth as Iida fainted from shock next to him.

"It wasn't me! Uraraka stop!" Izuku called out in dizziness.

"Someone please answer us," Tetsutetsu spoke in worry.

"It truly is the beginning of this dark era," Tokoyami replied with Dark shadow hugging the boy in fear.

"ANSWER US! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Juzo yelled out in annoyance.

"Izuku Midoriya doesn't curse, at all! He is a pure sunshine child." Hagakure explained making Izuku blush from embarrassment.

"Bunch of kids." Kota chuckled to himself, as Eri tapped his arm.

"What's a curse word?" Eri asked innocently.

"Well for starters a curse word is…" Kota started whispering to the girl as 1-A continued to panic, Hitoshi eyeing them as if debating between stopping that or not.

Everyone eventually calmed down as the show started to continue from where it left off.

**Tucker: Hey you have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit. Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day.**

"Wow, Shinsou has some bad language too." Mic cackled staring at his blushing student.

"This was a mistake." Hitoshi sighed pulling a hood over his head. He wanted to make a good impression on his potential classmates and earn respect, but his counterpart decided to use a dick joke.

**Church: Okay, okay look! They're just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from now, when you ask me 'What're they doing?' my answer's gonna be 'They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!'**

Everyone was surprised by the blunt aggressive attitude of this church guy and were wondering why he was a counterpart of their lovable cinnamon roll.

**Tucker:... What're they talking about?**

**Church: You know what? I fucking hate you.**

"Pfft.." Mina giggled trying to hold back a cackle.

"Hahaha." Sero and Kaminari laughed seeing a funny conversation with the very fine qualities of a beautiful friendship in the making.

Soon everyone had a laugh beside the two blue soldiers counterparts blushing from the mess their other-selves were causing.

Aizawa and Mic grinned seeing a familiar friendship compared to their own, as Aizawa had memories of his bantering with the blond idiot.

**Grif and Simmons at the red base unaware they were being spied on from the blue team.**

**Grif: Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life. You know, fight them.**

"That is not what you should do Young Todoroki!" All-Might scolded as the real Todoroki just shrugged and spoke.

"Isn't that the most modern solution to getting something for resources," Todoroki replied as everyone else agreed that it was a different situation for Military reasons to get resources faster.

**Simmons: Yeah, no shit. That's why they should put us in charge.**

"Shitty hair would burn the whole Military to the ground if he was in charge," Bakugo spoke, making the redhead anxious about his counterpart starting a galactic war.

**There was suddenly a red soldier at the bottom of the base standing on the ground, looking up at them.**

  
  


[This is _Sarge_ \- Scanning for this Multiverse counterparts… _Bakugo Katsuki_.]

"FUCK YEAH! I'M A SARGENT!" Bakugo cheered as he smiled at seeing his counterpart finally.

"Congratulations bro!" Kirishima cheered for his best friend.

The teachers paid extra attention to see what made one of their brilliant students a Sergeant in this universe.

**Sarge:** **Ladies! Front and center, on the double!**

**Simmons: Fuck, me.**

**Grif: Yes sir!**

"AWE, UGH, NOO!!!" All the viewers whined seeing the show end so fast.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN 5 MINUTES!" Kaminari whined out.

"PLAY THE NEXT ONE ALREADY!" Bakugo yelled out, startling the blond mechanic.

"Yes sir!" Melissa replied going towards the device.

"Don't yell at her you fuck!" Eri spoke suddenly as everyone stared at her in shock.

"..... I'm a bad role model," Izuku spoke paling from the death glare Aizawa was sending his way.

"Detention, for you since I can't punish your counterpart," Aizawa explained with red eyes staring into his soul.

"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below what's your favorite moment!


	3. Red gets a delivery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S1 ep2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as we had fun writing this for you all!
> 
> Hope to have a dedicated week of this story soon!

The show started back up where it left off, seeing both red soldiers making their way towards their sergeant.

"I wonder what made Bakubro a sergeant in this universe," Kirishima whispered to Mina.

"Maybe he killed the rest of the competition?" Ashido whispered back.

"I can see it." Kirishima chuckled, seeing the reds about to speak.

**Sarge:** **Hurry up, ladies, this ain't no ice cream social!**

**Simmons: Ice cream social?**

"Who even says that anymore?" Midnight asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Sarge:** **Stop the pillow-talk, you two. Anyone want to guess why I gathered you here today?**

**Grif: Um, is it because the war's over and you're sending us home?**

**Sarge:** **That's exactly it, private. War's over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here is in charge of CONFETTI!**

"This Bakugo is very sarcastic?" Shoji questioned, seeing as their classmate was very blunt.

"Well, he isn't going to be a perfect counterpart, and he did yell," Jirou replied, twirling her jacks.

**Grif: I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir.**

"Neither am I." Todoroki replied as class 1-A gave him a deadpanned stare because he clearly was.

**Sarge:** **Goddammit, private, shut your mouth, or else I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you're asleep!**

"The fuck, man!" Sero called out in surprise.

"Bakugo can't just kill Todoroki for no reason!" Komori called out, seeing this as unfair.

"THE HELL I CAN!" Bakugo screamed out in anger.

Todoroki stayed quiet and observed if his counterpart will die by Bakugo's orders.

The teachers wondered if this was a viable law in that universe, seeing it was highly criminal, but it could be the norm. Too little information and many problems arising.

**Simmons: Oh, I'd do it too.**

"Not you too, Kiri!" Mina whined, shaking the redhead frantically.

"Hold on, I'm sure there is a reason." Kirishima groaned out.

"Or he is just a kiss ass," Monoma snickered.

"Monoma." Kendo scolded, chopping the boy’s neck so everyone can continue watching the show in peace.

**Sarge:** **I know you would, Simmons... good man. Couple of things today, ladies, Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1.**

"Blood Gulch? That must be where they’re stationed at." Vlad muttered out, analyzing for more details.

"Oh, a new recruit, wonder who it's gonna be!" Hagakure wondered.

"Wonder why they are getting more manpower? Do they have something big planned coming up?" Izuku questioned, wondering if he and Shinsou were in danger of an attack.

**Grif: Crap, we're getting a rookie.**

**Sarge:** **That's right dead man. Our new recruit will be here within the week. But today, we received the first part of our shipment from Command. Lopez... bring up the vehicle.**

"Lopez?" Awase muttered out in questioning.

**A jeep emerges from the hill behind Sarge, as the person inside was wearing a different color armor that resembled brown.**

"Wonder why we didn't get a Counterpart revelation," Izuku muttered out as the teachers were also confused about this setup.

**Simmons: Shotgun!**

**Grif: Shotgun! Fuck!**

**Sarge:** **May I introduce our new light reconnaissance vehicle. It has four-inch armor plating, mag buffer suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen, this is the M12-LRV! I like to call it the Warthog.**

"Why, Warthog?" Kirishima asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, seems like a Warthog." Bakugo nodded towards his counterpart.

**Simmons: Why 'Warthog,’ sir?**

"You called it!" Sero chuckled fist-bumping Kirishima.

**Sarge:** **Because M12-LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son.**

**Grif: No, but... why 'Warthog'? I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig.**

**Sarge:** **Say that again?**

"Oh, crap." Jirou sighed, seeing Bakugo get a tick mark on his head. 

**Grif: I think it looks more like a puma.**

"THE FUCK IS A PUMA?" Bakugo yelled out with all his classmates deadpanning at him.

**Sarge:** **What in sam hell is a puma?**

**Simmons: Uh... you mean like the shoe company?**

**Grif: No, like a puma. It's a big cat like a lion.**

"He is making that up," Bakugo growled out with Izuku banging his head on the seat in front of him.

"I should have let him watch that animal documentary with me when we were little, instead of that dumb scary movie," Izuku muttered out seeing this was a problem about to come up.

**Sarge:** **You're making that up.**

**Grif: I'm telling you, it's a real animal!**

**Sarge:** **Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal.**

"Guess I'm skipping lunch today," Todoroki muttered, seeing Bakugo as someone who will poison him in their reality.

**Simmons: Yes, sir!**

"Kiss ass!" Monama muttered out as Kendo knocked him out again.

**Sarge:** **Look, see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks. And what kind of animal has tusks?**

"A Narwhal," Todoroki spoke out loud.

**Grif: A walrus.**

"THE FUCK IS THOSE FAKE ASS ANIMALS!" Bakugo yelled out as Izuku groaned in his seat, seeing the problem grow.

**Sarge:** **Didn't I just tell you to stop making up animals?**

"But they are real!" Pony called out.

"THE FUCK THEY AREN'T!" Bakugo shouted back.

"The hero course is such a mess." Shinsou sighed with Aizawa crawling into a sleeping bag, muttering under his breath about problem children.

**Church is looking at the red team through the sniper rifle, and Tucker is with him.**

**Tucker: What is that thing?**

**Church: I don't know, but it looks like uh... looks like they got some kinda car down there. We'd better get back to base and report it.**

"Good call; you should always relay information if something occurs in a stakeout," Snipe spoke out, teaching the students.

**Tucker: A car? How come they get a car?**

**Church: What are you complaining about, man? We're about to get a tank in the very next drop.**

"YOU FUCKERS GET A TANK!" Bakugo yelled out in jealousy that he can't blow stuff up.

"Tanks are cool," Kota said as he smiled at seeing an actual space tank.

**Tucker: You can't pick up chicks in a tank.**

"What? You can totally pick up babes in a tank!" Mineta called out, getting a slap from the frog girl.

**Church: Oh, you know what, you could bitch about anything, couldn't you. We're gonna get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. What chicks are we gonna pick up, man!? And secondly, how are we gonna pick up chicks in a car that looks like that?**

"Will never get used to Deku cursing," Uraraka spoke, sparing a glance at the passed out Iida again.

"What's a bit-" Eri didn't get to finish as Izuku covered her mouth quickly.

"That is a word you're not allowed to say," Izuku answered quickly, trying not to squirm under the intense glare his teacher was sending his way.

**Tucker: Well, what kind of car is it?**

**Church: I don't know, I've never seen a car that looks like that before, it looks like a uh... like a big cat of some kind.**

**Tucker: ... what, like a puma?**

**Church: Yeah, man, there ya go.**

"THANK YOU!" Todoroki shouted out, seeing Izuku's and Shinsou's counterparts agreeing with him.

**Back to the reds**

**Sarge:** **So unless anybody else has any more mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle, we're gonna stick with 'the Warthog.’ How about it, Grif?**

**Grif: No, sir, no more suggestions.**

"I don't care as long as it works," Todoroki replied bluntly.

**Sarge:** **Are you sure? How 'bout Bigfoot?**

**Grif: That's okay.**

**Sarge:** **Unicorn?**

**Grif: No, really, I'm... I'm cool.**

**Sarge:** **Sasquatch?**

**Simmons: Leprechaun?**

"Lock ne-" Kaminari was about to suggest something as Todoroki suddenly put a hand on the boy's face and froze his mouth shut.

"I get it, don't test me." Todoroki coldly replied to the electric boy nodded in fear.

"Should we do something about that, sir?" Mic asked the rodent, who just shrugged and spoke.

"I like the drama." Was all the chimera answered with a smile on his face.

**Grif: Hey, he doesn't need any help, man.**

**Sarge:** **Phoenix!**

**Grif: Huh... Christ.**

"This Bakugo is really annoying." Todoroki sighed, seeing he can't shut up the entire show.

**Sarge:** **Hey Simmons, what's the name of that Mexican lizard, eats all the goats?**

"The Chupacabra?" Pony answered happily, knowing a familiar legend near her home town in Texas.

**Simmons: Uh, that would be the Chupacabra, sir!**

**Sarge:** **Hey, Grif! Chupathingie, how 'bout that? I like it! Got a ring to it.**

"This viewing was a mistake." Todoroki groaned as Kaminari patted the boy's back in hopes of getting his mouth thawed out.

"Hey, Bakugo, you know all those mythical creatures?" Setsuna asked the explosive blond.

"Of course I fucking do, I know all those fucking beast and legends," Bakugo growled out in annoyance.

"The Banshee!" Izuku called out suddenly.

"STOP FUCKING MAKING UP FAKE MONSTERS, YOU STUPID DEKU!" Bakugo shouted out as all their classmates chuckled, seeing the interaction happen again.

“A wraith,” Shinsou added, eager to add fuel to the fire.

"SHUT IT EXTRA, I DOUBT THOSE FUCKING FAKE CREATURES WILL EVER PASS AS VEHICLE NAMES!” Bakugo shouted, as Shinsou grinned and contemplated if he should wager money on that.

"Hey bro, let's just watch the next show," Kirishima spoke out as Bakugo sat back in his seat grumbling about idiots and mythology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us you're favorite moments in the comments below!
> 
> Also Lopez won't be getting a counterpart yet until he gets his voice box!


	4. The Rookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S1 ep3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Zai here and I'm doing a Christmas special as I update most of my works today! Not all of them sadly but still give them a read if you haven't already!

**Simmons and Grif at the red base. A soldier in red armor is walking up the ramp behind them**

"Sarge must be kind today if he didn't immediately yell at them." Shinshida commented as Izuku Immediately knew this was someone else.

"No, Kaccan will always yell at someone instead of the peaceful approach." Izuku muttered, eyeing this individual.

**Simmons: Hey that's not exactly what happened.**

**Grif: Yes it is. You said "I'm not going to the Vegas Quadrant," and then the next thing I know you're in an escape pod headed for-**

**Soldier in Red Armor: Excuse me uh, sirs.**

"Sirs!?" Most of the students called out in questioning, as however the teachers knew what was happening.

"This must be the new recruit?" Aizawa spoke, eyeing the man carefully seeing his potential.

**Simmons: Sirs?**

**Grif: Ah crap.**

**Red Armor: I was told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever's in charge?**

"I'm in charge!" Bakugo called out happily.

"Can he speak to someone else?" Kaminari muttered, having the Manager meme in his head.

**Grif: Sorry man, Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today.**

**Simmons: Actually private, he left me in charge while he's gone.**

"THE HELL I DID!" Bakugo yelled out towards Kirishima's counterpart.

**Grif: You are such a kiss-ass.**

**Simmons: Also, he told me if I had any trouble from you I should... (clears throat) "Git in the Warthog, 'nd crush yer head like a tomato-can."**

"..." Everyone was silent and trying to hold back laughters of the terrible impression they just witnessed.

"I'm gonna kill him for mocking me." Bakugo growled out in anger.

"Imagine if Kirishima or Midori tried to copy Bakugo's personality." Mina giggled out when suddenly Izuku started sweating as two pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Should we tell them Midoriya told villains to die?" Mineta whispered to Tsuyu.

"No let him keep his innocent nature." Asui whispered back.

**Grif: That's the worst impression I've ever heard.**

**Simmons: Okay rookie, what's your story?**

**Red Armor: Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fight some aliens.**

[This is Donut- Scanning for this multiverse counterpart… Kaminari Denki.]

"KAMINARI!" The students yelled in surprise.

"Awesome! I'm a badass space warrior!" Kaminari cheered in happiness.

"Why do I get all the Idiots in my army." Bakugo groaned feeling a migraine forming with being surrounded by three idiots.

**Grif: Couple things here, rookie. First off, private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what's with the armor color?**

**Donut:** **This is the standard issue red.**

"Standard issue? Does that mean Sarge is also a recruit?" Mashiro asked when suddenly the blond bomb started yelling.

"THE HELL I AM!" Bakugo yelled out in anger for people questioning his counterpart's position.

**Grif: Yeah, I know. Listen. Only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor: officers and recruits. And since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, you're probably not an officer.**

"Valid deduction." Shoto nodded seeing Sarge as someone easily recognizable.

**Donut:** **Well, he's wearing red armor.**

**Simmons: No, my armor is maroon. Your armor is red.**

"I prefer red armor, but I can guess the need for a maroon armored soldier." Kirishima replied, wanting to match his red hair.

"What does Maroon stand for anyway?" Yaoyorozu questioned, interested in what Kirishima's counterpart was best at.

**Donut:** **Well how do I get a different color armor?**

**Simmons: I bet the blues don't have to put up with this kind of crap.**

"Rude!" Kaminari whined out in annoyance.

"I can see it, you ask too many questions." Todoroki replied agreeing with Kirishima's counterpart.

"Remember it is your job, to teach new recruits when starting an agency." Midnight informed them seeing as her agency is still running by her sidekicks.

**Church, Tucker, and a soldier in blue armor are staring at a tank in awe.**

[This is Caboose- Scanning for this Multiverse Counterpart… Toshinori Yagi AKA (All-Might)]

"ALL-MIGHT!!!" Everyone cheered in praise seeing the #1 Hero has a counterpart amongst these viewings. 

"Should we focus on damage control and make sure your name doesn't get released to the public?" Nedzu asked the retired hero in a Business tone.

"Yes please, but can you wait till after the viewing? Wouldn't want to ruin their fun." Toshinori requested seeing the children's happiness above his own safety.

"As you wish." Nedzu spoke as he continued the viewing.

**Caboose: So I say to the guy, "how're you gonna get the tank down to the planet?" And he goes, "I'll just put it on the ship" and I go, "if you've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship and use it instead?"**

"For the simple fact that ships are very fragile and would likely be shot down and destroyed compared to a very durable ground vehicle." Snipe responded as many students took note on battle vehicles if they wanted to have their own after graduation.

**Tucker: Hey kid.**

**Caboose: Yeah?**

**Tucker: You're ruining the moment. Shut up.**

"Shinso!" A few students called out in anger at the blue soldier being rude. 

"I'm sorry!" Shinso apologized sheepishly seeing he did just tell the #1 hero to shut up.

"You have to remember students that compared to our world, All-Might isn't popular here. Also with the added addition that he is outranked meaning he does have to follow orders." Nedzu explained, mediating between everyone.

"Sorry." A few students apologized for their rashed response.

"Same thing applies here, All-Might may be #1 everywhere else, but he is outranked here so you students follow our orders above his." Aizawa explained seeing a few kids this year doing as All-Might spoke but the blond wasn't in charge here.

**Caboose: Oh. Okay. You got it man!**

**Church: You know what? I could blow up the whole Goddamn world with this thing.**

"Deku!" Uraraka called out in surprise.

"You shouldn't blow up a planet!" Iida scolded as he chopped his arms.

"I mean, it is a deserted planet." Izuku answered nervously.

Kota and Eri were staring at the tank in awe as well with their ideas of riding it and blowing stuff up too.

**Back to the red base**

**Simmons: Okay, Private Donut, here's the deal.**

**Grif: I just refuse to call him Private Donut!**

"Will Private Denki be better?" Kaminari asked Todoroki.

"I will just call you rookie." Todoroki replied not staring at the betrayed face of his classmate.

**Simmons: We've got a very important mission for you. You think you can handle it?**

"A mission?" A few students questioned seeing as this was sudden.

**Donut:** **Absolutely!**

**Simmons: We need you to go to the store, and get two quarts of Elbow Grease.**

"... Kirishima your counterparts an ass." Mina sighed seeing this was obviously a prank.

"Sorry Bro." Kirishima apologized sadly.

"It's fine, and I'm glad I'm not stupid enough to fall for that trick." Kaminari stated as he watched the show.

**Grif: Yeah and um, pick up some Headlight Fluid for the Puma too.**

"Sure thing bro!" Kaminari cheered out giving a thumbs up.

Everyone stared at the electric boy and wanted him to question his stupidness again.

**Donut:** **The what?**

**Simmons: He means the Warthog.**

"I prefer the Puma." Todoroki muttered to himself slightly pouting.

**Grif: You do know where the store is, right rookie?**

**Donut: What? Yeah, yeah, of course I do. Sure, no problem.**

"... he is gonna get lost isn't he?" Kendo sighed seeing a problem happen because of negligence.

"I mean… maybe there is a store somewhere?" Awase questioned trying to find a bright side.

**Simmons: Well, get going then.**

**Donut starts running across the base**

**Grif: Other way.**

**Donut turns around and goes the other way.**

**Donut:** **I knew that. Just, got turned around, that's all.**

"Yeah he is definitely getting lost." Kamakiri sighed, staring at the mess happening in front of him.

**Grif and Simmons watch Donut running off into the Gulch**

**Simmons: How long do you think until he figures out there's no store?**

**Grif: I say, at least a week.**

"Todoroki and Kirishima, remind me to never put you two in charge of anything." Aizawa sighed knowing things will end badly for them.

**Donut running through the Gulch, stops and turns to talk to himself**

**Donut: Elbow Grease, how stupid do they think I am? Once I get back to base with that Headlight Fluid, I'm gonna talk to the Sargeant.**

"Yep this is Kaminari's Counterpart." Jirou sighed seeing the similar interaction.

**Back to the blue base**

**Tucker: You know what? Forget what I said before. We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece.**

"Or maybe a baker's doz-" Mineta didn't get to finish as Yaoyorozu knocked him out with a blow dart.

' _Scary_!' Shinso thought, not wanting to upset the girls of Midoriya's class to the point they directed their attention towards him.

**Church: Oh man, listen to you. What're you gonna do with two chicks?**

**Tucker: Church, women are like Voltron. The more you can hook up, the better it gets.**

' _WHY!'_ Shinso screamed in his head, as he could sense all the girl's eyes landing on him. All questioning and waiting for a screw up.

**Back to Grif and Simmons at the red base**

**Simmons: You think that we were too mean to the kid?**

"You were too mean to him." Todoroki responded ,seeing that Kirishima's counterpart was the one that sent him on the wild goose chase in the first place.

**Grif: Nah, he'll just wander around on the cliffs for a few hours. What's the worst that could happen?**

**Donut is approaching the blue base**

**Donut:** **Finally, there it is. OH SWEET, THEY SELL TANKS**

Everyone stared in shock at the potential Danger that just arose from the negligence of two soldiers who were supposed to inform the rookie.

"....... FUCK!" Kaminari yelled out in horror at seeing his counterpart walk into enemy territory.

"Play the next Video!" Aizawa sighed out seeing what was probably gonna be the death of his student. 

"All right." Mei shrugged and pressed play immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work and comment down below your favorite moments!


	5. The head noob in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S1 ep4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!
> 
> To commemorate the start of a new year I'm posting a chapter for all you readers to enjoy!

Everyone waited patiently to see what would happen to Kaminari's counterparts fate as the cut to blue base again.

  
  


**Church: Yeah I'll let you in on a little secret, I've uh... I've actually got a girl back home.**

"REALLY!" All the students in 1-A including Midoriya himself screamed out seeing this was a surprise.

"Midoriya has a girlfriend! That traitorous bas-" Mineta didn't get to finish as Bakugo knocked him out, staring at him in disgust.

"Quite filth." He spoke sitting back down and watching the show. 

Eri watched closer in curiosity seeing if Izuku was actually close to someone. _'I can have a future papa and mama!'_

**Tucker: Oh yeah? Girlfriend or wife?**

**Church: No, man, she's just my girlfriend, ya know? We were gonna get married, but I got shipped out, and... ah, you know how it works.**

"Is he gonna propose when he gets back?" Mina asked, already grinning up a new possibility for a ship.

"Deku.. Proposing!" Uraraka muttered as steam started emitting from her head from both blushing and jealousy of this mystery girl.

"I'm I getting married?" Izuku muttered, also blushing up a mess from the possibility.

**Tucker: Oh, well, you gonna marry her when you get back?**

**Caboose: I'm not gonna get married. My dad always said "Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"**

"...." Nobody said anything as they all stared at All-Might questioning if this was what he thought of women.

All-Might himself looked away not meeting the gazes of his students and fellow heroes especially with Melissa also judging him silently. ' _WHY!!!_ '

**Church: Hey rookie... did you just call my girlfriend a cow?**

"Oh shit, All-Might better run from Midoriya." Tetsutetsu chuckled seeing Midoriya stare at his Hero in question.

"Nobody wants a pissed off Midoriya." Kodai nodded wanting to see drama happen.

**Tucker: No, I think he called her a slut!**

"Shinso!" Mina called out as the boy cowered when Midoriya eyed his gaze at him instead.

"That wasn't me!" He responded, making Izuku back off his death gaze and focus on the show.

**Church: I'll tell you what newb, I could sit out here and listen to you insult my girlfriend all day long, but as it turns out, I got a lot more important job for you to do.**

"Midoriya wants to hear insults about his girlfriend?" Momo questioned in confusion.

"Sarcasm Momo." Jirou sighed wondering how she was the smartest in the class.

**Caboose: Great.**

**Church: See, we've got this General.**

**Tucker: Right, the General guy.**

**Church: ...who likes to come by and make random inspections of bases. So what I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you go in the base, and stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he decides to come by.**

"Your counterpart is an ass too Midoriya!" Mina sighed staring at the obvious lie.

"Sorry sir!" Izuku apologized looking at his mentor.

"No worries, this isn't us truly!" All-Might explained as everyone continued watching the show.

**Caboose: When is he coming by?**

**Tucker: We never know. Could be today, could be a week from now.**

**Caboose: You want me to stand at attention for a week?**

"I mean, do they get breaks?" Midnight asked around.

"I have no idea." Aizawa sighed, staring at how this was going. 

**Church: You know, you don't sound very grateful. This is the most important job at the whole base. You're gonna be right there with the flag.**

"What's so important about the flag?" All-Might asked.

**Caboose: What's so important about the flag?**

"He called it!" Sero chuckled ,enjoying when they all asked the same questions.

**Church: Oh, come on, don't they teach you guys anything in training?**

**Caboose: They didn't tell us anything about a flag. Why is it so important?**

"Was it part of their training?" Izuku asked, writing down the information.

"Even I am stumped on what is going on in this canyon." Nedzu sighed figuring this was just a war of resources or factions, but was it a defense mission? ' _What is going on!'_

**Church: Because it's the flag, man, you know, it's the f... it's the flag, it's... Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important.**

**Tucker: Well, it's... it's complicated. Wuh... It's blue, we're blue!**

"Oh my God, they don't even know!" Bakugo sighed, staring at the two idiots.

"Do we even know?" Kirishima asked.

"Of course we know! … I think." Bakugo growled trying to guess what their counterparts mission was.

**Church: It's just important, okay, trust us. So when the General comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag.**

**Tucker: Right.**

**Church: So just go in there, you know, far away from us, and wait for him.**

"Or the simpler solution was to say wait your post at the flag, if you really wanted some peace and quiet." Aizawa brought up, familiar with orders even though he never ran an agency.

"Noted!" Shinso commented, saving that for later when he eventually entered the hero course and wanted peace and quiet.

**Caboose turns and heads for the base, and stops halfway and turns around**

**Caboose: Uh how will I know when I see him?**

**Tucker: There's only three of us out here, rookie. He's gonna be the guy that doesn't look like one of us.**

**Church: Now get in there, and don't come out! (turns to Tucker) Man, that guy is dumber than you are.**

**Tucker: You mean he's dumber than you are.**

"Best come-back of the year!" Bakugo sarcastically sighed out watching these idiots.

"I could have said anything else, and chose that!" Shinso argued to himself seeing his idiotic counterpart.

**Church: Wow, Tucker, that was a great come-back.**

**Caboose emerges from the base, with Church and Tucker in the distance**

**Caboose: Uh, mister Church? Sir?**

**Church: Oh my God, WHAT!? Tucker, I swear, I'm gonna kill him!**

"How is Midoriya the leader of this team exactly?" Snipe questioned seeing this wasn't a good idea to have high tension and everyone carrying firearms.

**Caboose: Sorry about calling your girl a slut…**

"All-Might, you better run." Present Mic giggled as the hero started sweating when his student gave him a side scan as if asking. ' _Is this what you think of woman?'_

**Church: ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE!**

Shinsou couldn't help but chuckle at how Izuku's counterpart was so expressive until a voice spoke up behind him.

"Have something you want to share with me?" Izuku asked in a calm manner with an innocent smile on his face.

"Nope, nothing!" Shinso spoke wondering how Midoriya got to him so fast as he watched the green haired student walk back towards his seat.

**Tucker: (turns around Chuckling)**

**Church: (turns around to face Tucker's back) Tucker, are you laughing at me?**

**Donut steps up behind Church**

**Donut:** **Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?**

Immediately everyone paled at the scenario presented to them, as Kaminari's counterpart was in enemy territory. Would he be captured or dead on the spot?

**Church: Dear God in Heaven, rookie, if I turn around, and you are not inside, I... I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!**

"Oh my God, he thinks I'm All-Might!" Kaminari cheered, unknown to Todoroki's glimmer in his eye.

' _Is Kaminari, All-Might's secret love child?'_ He thought, adding that towards his conspiracy board.

**Donut:** **What did I do?**

**Church: One…**

**Donut:** **Aw, gimme a break.**

**Church: TWO!**

**Donut: Fine.**

".... Did that seriously just happen?" Bakugo questioned seeing all the idiots in this canyon doing stupid shit when he was gone.

"I… I am just disappointed in everyone here." Aizawa sighed at how easily these two armies have been idiotic all day.

**Donut runs in the base with the blue Rookie**

**Rookie: Wow... you got here fast.**

**Donut:** **Why is everyone so freakin' rude in this canyon.**

**Caboose: I'm not sir, what can I do for you?**

"....." Everyone remained silent as they saw two rookies talking to each other and mistaking them for a Sargent and store clerks.

"Do these people even know who they are fighting when they sign up to this Army?" Snipe asked seeing how obviously they color coded that red and blue teams are enemies.

**Donut: Finally, someone with a little respect around here.**

**Caboose: Yes Sir! I assume you're here because of this... (turns toward the flag)**

**Donut:** **Wait, is this all you have?**

"THIS IS NOT A STORE!" Bakugo yelled out in frustration.

"He doesn't know that bro." Kirishima replied, patting his back softly.

**Caboose: Uh, yes sir, that's it!**

**Donut:** **Aw man, this figures. Shit. What about Elbow Grease?**

**Caboose: Uhhmmmm…**

**Donut:** **Headlight Fluid?**

"At least he asked for the headlight fluid." Todoroki replied as he felt appreciated that Kaminari's counterparts took him seriously.

**Caboose: No, all we have is this flag.**

**Donut:** **Well, I can't go back empty handed... I guess I'll take that.**

**Caboose: Sure... that makes sense. I guess.**

**Donut:** **(leaving with the flag) Man, they're gonna give me so much shit for coming back with just this stupid flag.**

"Congratulations, you both failed the fake missions!" Aizawa sarcastically remarked.

"It shouldn't be possible to fail a fake mission!" Midnight sighed staring at the two teams.

**Cut to Church and Tucker out by the tank**

**Church: Well, enough gabbing out of us, let's take this bad boy out for a spin. Go ahead and hop in, Tucker.**

**Tucker: Me? I can't drive that thing.**

"They can't drive the tank?" Shoji commented on their interactions.

**Church: You're telling me you're not Armor Certified?**

**Tucker: I ca- I don't even know how to use the fucking sniper rifle. Don't you know how to drive that?**

**Church: No! Holy Crap! WHO IS RUNNING THIS ARMY!?**

"SAME THING I WANT TO KNOW!" Nedzu screamed out ,as his high specs weren't even enough to solve this puzzle. ' _What is going on!'_

**Caboose: (emerging from the base) Hey! Just wanted to let you know, the General stopped by, and picked up the flag!**

**Church: Yeah. Okay. Whatever moron! Why would they give us a tank, if nobody here knows how to drive the damn thing? ...wait a second... what did he just say?**

"He is saying you idiots got robbed." Monama sighed staring at the mess.

"I have to agree, this just screams incompetence." Kendo replied, rubbing her brows together.

"Do we continue?" Melissa asked not sure what to make out what she just witnessed.

"Yes please, at least we can see how they react to their enemy." Nedzu agreed ,rubbing his brows as he felt he just aged suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> What is your best moment so far?


	6. The package is in the open!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S1 ep5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and tell me us your favorite moments!

**The scene showed the blues on top of their base staring into the Gulch.**

"Oh we are starting things off immediately." Midnight called out, watching intently.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Bakugo called out making the teacher pout.

**Church: Let me get this straight... you gave this guy our flag.**

**Caboose: Is that bad?**

"I mean is it? It's just a flag!" Setsuna called out making Shinsou gasp in playful shock.

"Do you not understand the importance of an armies flag?" Shinsou chuckled, enjoying the glare sent his way.

"What's important about the flag?" Eri asked innocently.

"..." Shinsou didn't say anything as he didn't expect Eri to actually question his sarcasm.

"Yeah Shinsou, what's so important about the flag?" Setsuna asked, floating her head next to Eri showing a massive shit eating grin.

"Let's keep watching and you'll see." Izuku answered for him, making Shinsou grateful towards his friend. ' _Wait. Are we friends?_ '

**Church: Bad? Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole God damn base?**

"Exaggerate much?" Tetsutetsu chuckled, making Izuku blush in embarrassment from his cursing counterpart.

**Tucker: There, there he is.**

**Church raises the sniper rifle and looks at Donut with the flag**

**Church: Where... oh, yeah, oh, I got him. He's sneaking around back behind the cliffs.**

**Tucker: He must be one smart son of a bitch.**

**The scene cuts to Donut with the flag, in the Gulch**

**Donut:** **Oh, man, I am so freakin' lost. Where the hell is the base?**

"That’s Kaminari's counterpart, alright." Jirou sighed, staring at the goofball as he chuckled at his counterpart.

"Dunce face is an idiot if he can't find his own base from where he just came from." Bakugo growled out, as if he didn’t already know that as he stared at the idiot newbie that joined his army. 

**Back to the blue base**

**Church: Oh, shit... Hey Tucker, look at his armor. It's Red.**

**Tucker: Oh man, that means it's their Sargeant.**

"Or a rookie." Sero called out, making a few students chuckle at the honest mistake of comparing the Sargent for a Rookie with the same color armor.

**Church: Well, that makes sense. At least now we know how he got by our defences.**

"He literally walked in where you idiots were standing." Kamakiri called out, making Izuku and Shinsou groan at the obvious point as they agreed with him.

**Caboose: Uh you know, he came in the back door where you guys were standing.**

"Called it!" Kamakiri chuckled with a few students and even All-Might himself chuckled at his blunt counterparts' words.

**Tucker: Yeah, okay, well let's take him out then.**

**Church: Roger that. Okay, say goodnight Sarge.**

Everyone paled as they were about to witness Kaminari's counterpart die, by the hands of Izuku's counterpart.

Izuku was about to cover both of the children's eyes but it was too late.

***BANG×4***

**Church takes four shots, all of which miss to the left as Donut ducks Down from surprise.**

**Donut:** **Son of a bitch!**

**Back to the blue base**

**Church: Aw crap.**

"..." No one said anything as they expected there to be blood, but what happened instead was a hilarious fail from Izuku's counterpart.

Izuku himself stared at his counterpart in shame, thinking to himself. _'WHY!?'_

**Tucker:...**

**Church: ...what?**

**Tucker: You're really not very good with that thing, are you.**

"Obviously!" Sen called out.

"What gave it away?" Shinsou asked, making Izuku glare at him in the sudden betrayal.

**Donut was waving around the flag, trying to shout out to the blue base.**

**Donut:** **Hey! It's me! Don't shoot! I'm the guy that bought the flag, remember!?**

"Technically you stole the flag, you didn't pay them at all." Vlad muttered out making Kaminari chuckle to himself in embarrassment.

"Even then, does he even have money to buy stuff?" Jirou asked.

"... Yes..?" Kaminari hoped his counterpart actually had money. Something needed to save his dignity, here!

**Back to the blue base**

**Tucker: Oh great, now he's taunting us. That's just embarrassing.**

"And the rest of the events we’ve seen don't count as embarrassing, because..?" Snipe prompted, examining their behavior.

**Church: Alright, that's it, I've had it. Rookie, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter, we'll cut him off at the pass.**

"THEY HAVE A TELEPORTER!" Melissa and Mei screamed out in excitement, in hopes to discover and examine new technology.

**Caboose: Right!**

**Church: Tucker, you ready? Let's go.**

**Tucker: There is no way I'm going through that thing.**

"Why?" Students asked, wondering what Shinsou's counterpart was afraid of.

**Church: Tucker, we don't have time for this. Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work?**

**Tucker: I don't know, why would they give us a tank that no one can drive?**

"Touche." Mic muttered in agreement.

**Church: We already tested the teleporter, remember?**

**Tucker: We threw rocks through it!**

**Church: Yeah, and, so what? The rocks came out the other side, didn't they?**

**Tucker: Yeah, but they were all hot, and covered with black stuff.**

"Can understand the heat, but why black stuff?" Melissa muttered writing down possible outcomes. ' _Where did I even get a notebook?'_

"Oh God there's two of them!" Uraraka muttered to herself seeing Deku's notebook summoning was possibly contagious.

**Church: Oh, so I guess that's what this is all about then, you're afraid of a little black stuff.**

**Tucker: Yes. I am. I am afraid of black stuff.**

"Takes a real man to admit one's fear, proud of you bro!" Kirishima called out in sympathy.

"That was sarcasm." Shinsou bluntly stated.

"Oh…" Kirishima replied, feeling like an idiot.

**Church: Tucker, I almost hate to do this to you. (raising his gun to Tucker)**

"DEKU!" Uraraka called out in surprise.

"That isn't me!" Izuku raised his hands in defense.

"Is murder common in this worlds military?" Mic asked his fellow teachers, as all of them shrugged, not having a single clue.

**Tucker: You wouldn't…**

"Please don't jinx yourself!" Shinsou muttered hoping Midoriya's counterpart wasn't full of bloodlust.

**Church: You know, I look at it this way: either A, we go through there, and get the flag back, or B, we stay here, and I get to kill you. Either way, I win.**

"That's just cold!" Hagakure spoke out.

"I mean, all is fair in love and war, right?" Izuku asked, receiving many disappointed looks from the quote itself.

**Tucker: For the record, I want you to know, rocks aren't people.**

"Cementoss would like a word with you!" Kaminari giggled receiving a disappointed look from said hero as he contemplated giving extra assignments to the student.

**Church: Duly noted. Now get in there.**

**Tucker: Crap... Alright. One, two…**

**Tucker runs in to the teleporter as the blues stare at the device on the other side of the Gulch. Tucker never shows up, leaving them confused.**

"... He isn't coming back." Komori called out.

"We can see that." Shinshida agreed.

"Can't believe Midoriya killed me!" Shinsou muttered in disappointment seeing his counterpart die so stupidly.

**Caboose: ... Huh, he didn't come out the other side…**

**Church: Yeeeaaaahhhhh, I've uh, I've decided I'm not gonna use the teleporter.**

"Well fuck you too!" Shinsou called out, flipping the screen off.

"Sorry, Shinsou!" Izuku called out in hopes to make him feel better.

**Church jumps off the base and starts running towards Donut.**

**Church: Okay, Rookie, you stay here! I'll be back with the flag!**

**The screen cuts to Grif and Simmons on the red base, Grif looking through the sniper rifle**

"Oh we are back to Kirishima and Todoroki's counterparts!" Mina cheered in happiness seeing her friend on screen again.

**Simmons: I still have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't hear any shots.**

**Grif: I'm telling you, it was four shots. Like bam, bam, bam.**

"Where's the fourth shot?" Kirishima asked.

"Seriously?" Todoroki replied, raising an eyebrow at the red head.

**Simmons: Wait a second, that's only three bams.**

**Grif: Bam. (Hs spots movement out in the Gulch) Wait a second, we've got a blue guy on the move out there.**

"Mediocre situational awareness." Aizawa criticized.

"At least he spotted him." Toshinori brought up, hoping to cheer for his students even though this was a war.

**Simmons: Where's he headed?**

**Grif: Oh crap... It... it's Donut. And he's got something... It looks like... (zooms in, sees it's the flag).. Simmons, get the Warthog.**

"YES!" Bakugo cheered for his vehicle name, finally being accepted.

**Simmons: Heh, you mean the Puma?**

"SCREW YOU TOO SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugo roared out at Kirishima.

"Chill dude, I was teasing Todoroki." Kirishima replied, raising his hands in defense.

"Well fuck you too, playing with my emotions like that!" Todoroki pouted, not happy at all that his vehicle name was accepted.

**Grif: Yeah, keep making jokes. That'll win the war.**

"AWW!" Was all the students voices as they wanted to see where it was headed.

"Play the next video!" Sero called out impatiently.

"I'm on it!" Mei agreed, wanting to see this world's modern technology in action.

"Fuck you all too then, guess I'm just mourning for my own death." Shinsou pouted as the next video played.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone enjoying this story so far! Also any predictions you are hoping to see?


	7. 1.21 Giga-whats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S1 ep6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, but here is am update!

**Grif is looking through the sniper rifle, next to Simmons, at Donut with the blue flag.**

"Guess we are starting where we left off?" Komori muttered as she watched the show.

**Grif: Oh crap... It... it's Donut. And he's got something... (zooms in, sees it's the flag) It looks like... Simmons, get the Warthog.**

**Simmons: Heh, you mean the Puma?**

"Or a few seconds behind it." Kamagiri corrected.

"Same thing." Komori shrugged as she didn't really care about time.

**Church is seen running up to Donut, with his weapon drawn at him.**

**Church: Freeze!**

"Valid approach, no bloodshed needed." All-Might answered as he views what would happen next.

**Donut:** **Hey, why the hell are you shooting at me? You coulda hit me, dick!**

**Church: Can it. Don't try to play stupid with me, Sarge I know who ya are We've been spying on you for three weeks now.**

"Just like real life." Katsuki spoke up much to Izuku's embarrassment.

**Donut:** **I just got here two hours ago. And I'm not a Sargeant, I'm a Private.**

**Church: Wait a minute you're not the Sargeant!**

"What gave it away?" Aizawa questioned half heartedly.

"Hey, they have the same color armor, you can't fault him for that." Present Mic chuckled as he patted his friend's shoulder.

**Donut:** **Yeah, that's what I just said.**

**Church: Well then how the hell did you manage to steal our flag?**

"Just walked up and bought it!" Kaminari said.

"Pretty sure you still stole it as you paid nothing." Jirou replied, making him feel slightly guilty.

**Donut:** **Steal? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!**

**Tucker emerges between them, through the transporter, his armor covered in black stuff.**

"WHAT!!!" The classes shouted from the sudden character appearing out of nowhere.

"I LIVED!" Shinsou yelled out in excitement.

**Tucker: THREE!**

**Church: JESUS!**

**Donut:** **HOLY SHIT! Who is this guy?**

**Church: What in the hell!? Tucker? Is that you?**

**Tucker: How did you get up here ahead of me?**

"Note to self, this military's teleportation has a huge delay timer." Melissa muttered as she wrote down more about this technology.

**Donut:** **And what's with that black shit on your armor?**

**Tucker: Hey. Freeze Sarge!**

"Now you notice?" Aizawa asked, finding all these soldiers' situational awareness pathetic.

**Donut:** **Would you stop calling me a Sargeant, I'm still just a Private.**

**Tucker: The Sarge is still a Private? Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back in time.**

"... my counterpart is an idiot." Shinsou sighed, as he facepalmed himself.

**Cut to Grif and Simmons getting in the jeep, with upbeat polka-ish music playing**

**Grif: Sorry Lopez, we need the jeep.**

**Simmons: I'll take gunner... (takes gunner) ...let's roll. (they drive off) Don't worry Lopez, I'll bring her back in one piece.**

"Why do I have the feeling that will be the exact opposite." Sero murmured as the jeep drove away.

**Grif: How do you turn off the fucking radio in this car?**

"Come to think of it, we haven't heard much music really." Jirou replied as she hoped for more music in these shows later.

**Back to Tucker, Church, and Donut**

**Tucker: Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Some time in your future I get stationed here in Blood Gulch, and we meet. And this guy here, he gets promoted to Sargeant of the Red Army, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm like "There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!"**

"JUST SHUT UP!" Katsuki growled not wanting to hear another mutter storm from another extra.

**Church: Tucker? What the fuck are you babbling about?**

"Turns out this world's Izuku is graced with the ability to not mutter stuff… lucky." A few students murmured as the boy blushed from embarrassment as this was just his personal problem.

**Tucker: I know all this sounds crazy, but he eventually becomes a Sargeant, and then one day we get a tank, and he comes and steals a flag while we're distracted.**

**Donut:** **Is this guy a retard?**

"Yes." A few students murmured, making Shinsou groan at himself.

**(jeep's music gets progressively louder during this speech)**

"Does anyone hear tha.. oh!" Jirou stopped as she knew what was about to happen and not spoil her friends.

**Church: Red? Shut up. Tucker? Listen to me. Ya haven't gone back in time, okay? This is the guy who stole the flag, he's just not the Sargeant. Turns out, he's just some dumb rookie, who happens to have the same color armor as him. He got in somehow, just g... for God's sakes, WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?**

  
  


**Warthog jumps over the hill barely missing Church and Tucker.**

**Grif: Woohoo!**

"The cavalry has arrived!" Kirishima called out in excitement ready to see a battle.

**Tucker: Holy shit!**

**Church: Son of a bitch! Run! Jesus! Run!**

**Tucker: The jeep followed me back in time!**

"No it didn't!" Shinsou muttered out.

**Grif hops out of the Warthog as Simmons starts firing at them as they run away. (Simmons continues yelling throughout Grif's and Donut's conversation and the author can't write it all!)**

**Grif: What the hell is going on here?**

"A lot of shit." Sato spoke out loud.

**Donut:** **You know what, I honestly have no idea what's going on. I think everyone in this canyon is absolutely insane.**

"That is another possibility." Monama agreed with all the counterparts having mocked expressions on their faces.

**Grif: How did you get their flag?**

**Donut:** **I don't know, I just asked for it.**

**Grif: Wait, that worked?**

"Were we seriously gonna try asking for it later?" Todoroki asked in disbelief.

**Donut:** **I guess. Is it not supposed to?**

**Grif: I don't know, we, we never even thought to try that. Just take the flag to the base, I'll explain there.**

"That explains my own question." Todoroki murmured as he guessed his counterpart wasn't a complete idiot.

**Donut:** **Not until someone tells me what the fuck is goi-**

**Grif: There's no time to explain, rookie! Just take the flag, and go to base! I'll explain everything there.**

**Donut:** **Fine...!**

**Donut starts running through the Gulch with the reds still suppressing the blues.**

**Grif: back to our base, dumbass!**

**Donut:** **Uh, I know, I just got turned around, that's all.**

"They may take some time to get used to this chaos." Midnight sighed out as the teachers were glad thier students weren't this dumb.

**Caboose is looking at Church and Tucker through the sniper rifle.**

**Rookie: Oh man, that's not good. (pans the rifle to the jeep) Oh my God that jeep has a really big gun.**

"Just take the shot!" Kota replied, making Izuku gasp.

"Kota you shouldn't root for him to kill!" Izuku scolded.

"But I don't want to see my hero die." Kota spoke softly as Izuku felt bad for scolding him and decided to hold him tightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just war is very different from hero work, as you kids shouldn't be watching this. Just learn that in hero work most life is precious." Izuku explained as both kids continued watching the show as Mandalay smiled at Izuku teaching her nephew a lesson.

**The Rookie puts down the sniper rifle and looks at the tank behind him.**

**Rookie: Stay here... Tank... Stay here... Tank... Ah, screw it. (runs off to the tank)**

"... Yeah All-Might your counterpart should have just taken the shot." Shinsou suggested as he suspected the blue doesn't know how to drive the tank either.

"Much easier and simpler, and it will force them to retreat for cover as sniper fire is always dangerous, even for heroes." Aizawa explained towards his students.

"Tank!" Eri and Kota spoke as their eyes were in awe.

**Church and Tucker are behind the rock for cover avoiding the hail of bullets. (Simmons is still firing and yelling at them!)**

"Your counterpart yells a lot Kirishima." Mina spoke as they watched him still shooting.

"Yeah, guess that is what happens when I suddenly have infinite bullets." Kirishima chuckled weakly in embarrassment as he saw his counterpart still yelling.

"How the hell is it firing that many bullets without overheating!" Mei and Melissa screamed out as it continued firing.

**Church: Well, we'll just wait here. That thing's gotta run outta bullets some time...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and comment down below your favorite moments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this side project, and tell us what you think of our story! Love you all and remember to cruise down Blood Gulch Avenue again!


End file.
